The loner desperation inestability
by la-perla's mermaid
Summary: You have lots of friends, a rockstar boyfriend and a very overprotective mother with a large family by your side, even your boss seemed to care about you. Yet here you are, alone in a cheap motel room with someone you hate"- Wendy/Pip.


Middleman HQ, 22:45 hours

Wendy just couldn't believe her ears, how could he say something so awful?

-"Repeat your last words because I'm not sure I got it right, you think I stole the plutonium from that power plant and that I'm gonna blow the entire city?"- She asked outraged

-"Wendy, security cameras saw you stealing not only the plutonium but also the necessary equipment to build a bomb that would erase the city from the map. The evidence is irrefutable"- The Middleman said holding his ground, hoping she wouldn't get more violent than she already was

-"Irrefutable? IRREFUTABLE!"- Wendy's screaming got higher in pitch, Ida hated the sound, reminded her of nails scratching a board. –"What about my real time recording thing? It probably recorded me in my sublet"-

-"A powerful interference blocked all signals from your middlewatch and the hidden cameras in your apartment"- He said as calmly as he could

-"This is obviously a setup boss, you know that"- She was hurt, her eyes burned with unshed tears

-"All I know is that the city is in danger and I have to follow the leads, the fact that you could be framed is a possibility so I will ignore the rest of the contingency protocol and will not incarcerate you"- he sounded apologetic

-"We have to figure out who is behind it, and its not me!"- She poked him on the chest

-"I'll will see to that Wendy, you will be kept on strict surveillance in your apartment, if you try to leave town or go near a large crowded area with suspicious material I will have to …. Intervene"-

-"Intervene?"- Her eyes turned into poisonous slits

-"He's gonna put one right between your eyes, terrorist"- The android scoffed

-"Shut up you bitch!"- She yelled at the android

-"Wendy! I know the situation is difficult but that is no excuse for foul language"-

-"YOU are accusing ME of being a terrorist and all you care about is language?"- She was screaming so loud her throat was in pain

-"If if this is just a misunderstanding, you will be back on the job and your weapons will be returned, in the meantime you must hand me your security pass, your access to the HQ is now restrained"- The look of betrayal in her face torn him with guilt, but when the world is in stake there's no time for feelings, even friendship has to be put at risk.

-"Take the pass and while you're at this take this as well!"- She took off her middlewatch and threw it in his face as hard as she could, then she ran out of the HQ without looking back.

The Middleman stood heartbroken as she left, all of his instincts told him to go after her and ask for forgiveness but he couldn't do it, protocol existed for a reason.

-"She's innocent Ida, we all know that"- He said sadly

-"Yup but we have to keep it up, if we are right we can always give her an I'm sorry card but if we are wrong she could hurt a lot of people"-

-"I don't think a card will be enough Ida, she'll never forgive me"-

-"The sooner we get to the bottom of this mess the better"- She said heading the HEYDAR

…

Wendy arrived at the sublet with the longest face she ever put on, drying her tears with the sleeve of her jacket.

Noser wasn't in the hallway as usual, and then she remembered that him, Lacey and Perfect Warren were to a new vegan place, she had declined because she had work to do. The rage at the thought of it gave her nausea. She texted Lacey: "need massive pep talk and shoulder to cry on", same message went to Noser. She tried to call Tyler, but ever since he went to that tour he rarely answered her calls, he had been so busy. All she heard from him lately were promises that he would make it up to her, promises he hadn't quite kept.

She sat for a while on the kitchen counter eating chocolate ice cream, waiting for someone to show up at the emergency call or at least text her back. Minutes passed like hours, nothing. She was entrapped in her sublet with nothing more than dead silence. By the time half an hour passed she was crying in her bed, no zombie movie or videogame could cheer her up. Her sorrow was replaced with tons of rage; she took the portraits of her boss and stabbed them with a kitchen knife, turning them into useless shreds of fabric.

Her tantrum did give her some feeling of release so she kept going trashing her room. How many times did she fight with her friends, rejected their calls and hurt their feelings because of the damn job? And now she didn't even have that, she understood why they wouldn't answer her texts.

Someone opened her door, half expecting to see a very full of regret Middleman she was incredibly disappointed when it was Pip who got inside

-"Whatever the hell you are doing knock it off, I'm trying to sleep"-

His presence was sent from above, Wendy thought, nothing could cheer her up better that beating the shit out of that idiot, she was too angry to care about consequences.

-"You have 3 seconds to say sorry and get the hell out of here otherwise you're reaping the whirlwind"- She was already wondering how his nose would sound when she broke it.

-"Someone had crabs this morning, what is it, did aunt flow pay you a visit?"- His sardonic smile was infuriating beyond words

She launched at him like a tigress on her prey, her fist only millimetres from his nose, she was about to turn his face into a pulp until she noticed he was still smiling.

-"What's so funny Pip?"-

-"I've seen that look before, many times in fact, every time I do I get some"- there it was that smile again

-"What?"-

-"You are hurt and hopeless, many women in that state use me to vent some of their rage, and I'm happy to comply"-

-"Are you onto something? What could make you think I would ever get in the sack with you? I wouldn't touch you with a five foot stick"- Nausea was taking over her anger

-"But you are touching me now aren't you"- He looked at her hands gripping his shirt, she let go self conscious.

-"listen I've done this before, much more times than people think. I've slept with over half the girls on the sublet and one time I kissed Lacey"-

-"You are so full of bullshit you got flies coming out your mouth"-

-"That's what makes me so right for these situation, if I slept with you and told everyone, who would believe me?"- He shrugged and smiled at her.

-"I'd rather eat toxic waste"-

-"Say all you want but you won't fool me. Are you gonna tell me you never fantasized to sleep with someone you hate? Don't you want, even for a few minutes, to feel differently than you do now? To feel something other than your pain? Orgasms make the best therapy you know? It's a scientific fact. I call it sexorcism, one moment of glory with father Pip and all your sorrows fly away."- His voice purred hypnotizing her.

Maybe it was the rage or confusion, maybe it was the loneliness, but at the moment all she wanted company, even if it was evil. He saw the hesitation on her face so he closed the deal.

-"I am exactly what you need Wendy, I can be a disposable toy for all the fantasies you never dared to fulfil. Nobody will ever know, you can have complete control"-

-"Control"- She repeated a little safe word for all the kinks in her head to pour over her limbic system. For one night she could have control, she could replace the hurt in her soul for the much needed and missed sexual pleasure after Tyler went touring. So what if it was a huge mistake? Nobody would know, besides you never know what the future holds, tomorrow her boss could show up with a laser gun believing she was a terrorist and shoot her in the head, the burning rage returned giving her a little push into hell's direction. She felt a faint buzzing sound; she had heard that sound the night before, right at the time of the previous uranium robbery. The cameras on her apartment were off nobody will see and her boss is probably chasing off someone looking exactly like her.

-"Fine, why not? But I call the shots Pip, and if anyone asks me I'll swear over my mother's grave this never happened"-

-"Your mom is alive"- he raised an eyebrow

-"And if you talk people won't say the same about you. Do we have a deal?"-

-"Yup"-

-"Good, come with me"- She led him to her smart car and they drove off, her cellphone forgotten on the kitchen counter.

-"Where are we going?"- He said puzzled

-"To the furthest, cheapest and most anonymous motel on the city. I'm not doing it in your room god knows how many diseases or hidden cameras are in there"-

Motel 5, even cheaper and more anonymous than Motel 6, 23:30 hours

The room was surprisingly clean, the furniture was simple but sturdy enough, all she needed right now was a bed anyway; she left the car near a bus station a few blocks away. Knowing her boss he could have installed a tracker on her car, if he followed her he would think she took the first bus out of town.

-"Sooo"- he said jumping into the bed smiling like a Cheshire cat –"What's on your mind?"-

-"If I had anything in my mind I wouldn't be doing something as stupid as this. You are the expert Pip, what do you have in mind?"- She was having second thoughts already

-"It's easer for the other girls I slept with because the follow a very predictable melodrama. They get drunk and play the part of believing that I'm honest when I tell them all we have to do is talk, they tell themselves I'm the devil that got them drunk and left them helpless to my evil ways. You on the other half are honest; you didn't drink or played the wounded victim on me. It was your choice to come here and you can't convince yourself otherwise. Do you want to play Wendy? Do you want me to get you drunk and tell you I'm here for you and we don't have to do anything if you don't want to?"- His eyes lied so well he even feigned concern like a pro, if it wasn't for the mocking pout on his lips she could have bought it.

-"Get naked"- She spat, she wasn't in the mood for games; if she was going to screw up she would do it without excuses.

He obeyed immediately and lied naked on the cheap bed, evil or not Wendy had to concede he was a handsome man. His body was well toned, probably from confiscating anvil's weights on one of his evil whims, a young male body with a face that if not marked by perpetual bitterness could have belonged to an angel. His manhood was still limp but even then she could see he was impressive, much bigger than all the scrawny artsy guys she dated, Tyler included "so part of his cockiness is justified" she thought.

She took of the baggy clothing she was wearing on in less than a few minutes, she placed herself on top of him but once her lips were inches from his she froze. She didn't know what to do.

-"Why don't you let me take the lead for a while?"- Pip said while sitting beside her. He kissed her, softly at first and with more insistence when she opened her mouth receptively.

"Damn" she thought, he was good. His lips locked with hers while his tongue danced delicately in her mouth, then those lips travelled to her left ear, he bit her earlobe gently while whispering –"Take a deep breath, relax"-

She did as told and his skilled mouth travelled to her slender neck, feather kissed at first, then gentle bites until her moaning intensified and he bit the crane between her neck and shoulder leaving a mark. She hissed, the electrifying hint of pain fuelling her desire.

One of his hands travelled on her skin with a gentleness that brought Goosebumps to her spine while the other gave a rough grip to her small breast, the coarse skin of his palm rubbing her erect nipples without mercy. Her legs parted on her own volition inviting him in.

She reached at his penis and wrapped her fingers around it, so warm, rigid and soft at the same time; she heard paper unwrap and saw the condom in his hand, considerate of him to act responsible she thought. Wendy helped him put on the condom and rewarded his attention with a gentle kiss on the tip of his cock, now swelled to a rather impressive size.

Pip's fingers found their way into her soft pussy; she was wet but not quite ready yet, not for him at least. His thumb locked on her clitoris rubbing circular strokes, his mouth stuck in one of her breast while the other hand had an iron grip on the other. He made her beg for it, he made her wail helpless until she couldn't take it anymore and then teased her a little more.

Once his penis begun to protest he laid her gently on the bed, her toned legs parted and her hands glided his manhood inside of her. No poet could fully describe the beauty of her face while raptured by lust, the flushed skin, the tussled black curls, the full swollen lips and the dreamy cat eyes that gazed him with promises of more to come.

She felt better than he could have imagined, hot and so incredibly tight it hurted a little when he got in, inch by inch.

-"It's been a while since your boyfriend fulfilled his duties, am I right?"- He said triumphant.

-"So long"- a whisper of lust laced with sadness.

First he stayed inside her without moving, giving her time to adjust, then he begun with a torturing slow pace to ride inside of her. The silky wet walls entrapping him inside of her begging for more, he could sense she was near climax so he pumped with ever increasing speed. The aria of her moans raised higher in pitch, the envy of any soprano, her scream of ecstasy could be heard all over the anonymous and practically vacant motel. She shook in the most wonderful seizure she ever experienced, but he wasn't done yet, he was faster and harder now, the edge of the bed hitting the wall threatening to break it. She didn't even processed when he came, so lost in the after waves of bliss.

When Wendy woke up the surrealism of it all struck her, fighting super-, extra-, and juxta-natural dangers was one thing but sleeping with Pip… well hosting the winter Olympics with Satan in hell seemed more likely. Yet there she was, lying next to him while her body purred in content. He was right it did sexorcised part of her anger and sorrow, even when her problems were far from being solved now she felt there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Today she did the unthinkable, tomorrow would be another day.

He was in spite of all a good pillow, their sex had been fluid and smooth yet the cuddling afterwards was fake and awkward, still she needed the warmth of another human being by her side so she stayed passive in his embrace.

-"Tell me Wendy Watson what your little boyfriend did to drive you right into my arms?"-

-"Nothing, the one that pissed me off is my boss. Why do you pretend to care about me?"-

-"I don't, but I do admit I fell curious. I never thought you'd be desperate enough to be with me. Where are all your friends Wendy? I thought you'd be watching zombie B-movies with Lacey or Noser"-

-"So did I but they're not answering my calls"-

He laughed and she felt ashamed of being held by such an evil being, she could still punch him though.

-"What is so funny Pip?"-

-"You have lots of friends, a rockstar boyfriend and a very overprotective mother with a large family by your side, even your boss seemed to care about you. Yet here you are, alone in a cheap motel room with someone you hate because you couldn't count with the ones you love, proves my theory"-

-"And what theory is that?"-

-"That surrounded by people or not we are all alone. Even people like you, with their vibrant social life are in the end as lonely as jackasses like me."-

-"I'm not like you!"-

-"Yes you are, here let me show you something"- he led her to the small bathroom and placed her in front of the mirror over the sink

-"Look at her"- he said pointing at her reflection on the mirror –"That is the only person that will ever give a shit about you, the only one that will never betray or hurt you, the only one you can trust. This is a dog eat dog world and the sooner you get that in your little artsy head the better."-

-"You're wrong"-

-"Am I? Look at the image in the mirror and tell me what you see. Because what I see is a woman as lonely and pathetic as I am, you hit the bottom and nobody is there to pick you up aside from yours truly"-

She did as told, he was true she was sad and when she needed her friends the most she couldn't count on them. She understood his point but refused to end up like him, alone and bitter.

-"I'm not mad at them, yes I felt bad and if they had answered my calls I wouldn't have done something like this but you know what? I can't blame them for my mistakes, I'm not giving up on them because a bump in the road, If I do I'll wind up just like you"- She saw him defiantly

-"Good for you Watson, go back to your little life of denial. At least I live in reality and when I'm in a shit hole I know there's no one I can count on so I don't expect a comfort that will never come"- He looked offended

-"It doesn't have to be like that Pip, if you were less that an asshole we wouldn't reject you"- She was beginning to feel sorry for him

-"So if I came all smiles and candour would you invite me for a round of stomp the band? Would we have beers at the vegan palace? Or would you look at me with disdain or hide your contempt in fear my dad kicks you out of the street?"-

-"You are right, it wouldn't be that easy but it's still worth it. You don't have to be this miserable"-

-"I've been miserable and lonely most of my life and I intent to stay that way, thank you"- His eyes shiny with moisture

-"Why? What are you afraid of? The worst that could happen is that people rejected you and that's already happening"-

-"It can be worse Wendy, being insulted by enemies is one thing but being betrayed or hurt by your friends its way worse. That's why all I have is enemies, so they can't get to me"-

She thought about her boss, it wasn't the accusation that hurted her it was the fact that after all they had been through he still didn't trust her. But she also realized it didn't erase the good part of her work, it didn't make him an evil man and it didn't mean she would quit her job, it only gave her a little more perspective on things and told her even the most pure and self righteous persons had flaws. It's a bad day, not the end of the world.

-"That's what forgiveness is for Pip, you get beat down and then back up, it's as simple as that."-

-"I'm not sure I can Wendy, I've tried before and failed miserably I'm not sure I could get back up"-

-"I know the feeling but a sexorcism later you'll see how the sun shines a little brighter"- She smiled coyly and led him back to the bed.

She laid him on the bed and whispered softly in his ear –"You said I could have complete control, keep your word"-

-"Yes mistress"- His eyes filled with mischief

-"I command you to lay still, don't move a muscle I'll do the work"-

She straddled his hips and sat right above his pelvis his hands reached to the olive skin of her torso but she chastised him –"Don't move"- She commanded, his hands fell obediently by his side.

She kissed the smooth skin of his bare chest, nipping sometimes when she found a ticklish spot, her hands giving soft caresses to his face and arms. He was squirming under her sweet torture, he had played submissive before but being forced still with no boundary other that self control was too much. When she came back to her senses she would see this night with disgust, she would never be in his arms again and not touching that velvet caramel of her skin while it was still on his reach would be moronic.

-"Sorry Wendy I tried"- he said as he raised up, holding her in place. He kissed her with gentle passion and felt her melt by the ministrations; both were sitting on the large cheap bed, her legs wrapped around his hips while his legs supported their weights. This time it was her that took the condom and while she tried to put it on his already more than prepared member one of his hands played with her soft pussy while the other supported her waist, his teeth placed carefully at the edges of her collarbone giving a controlled bite over the sensitive area. She threw her head back and moaned in delight, in that moment of distraction he placed his cock at her hot wet entrance, this time she was ready, so he thrusted in her with hard, deep, relentless strokes. She bucked wild meeting him all the way, the haze of infernal fire blocked all conscious thoughts of their heads, by the end of it when hot white light engulfed them in orgasmic combustion they were awkwardly sprawled on the unmade bed.

Wendy had fallen asleep soon after the climax, spent by the sex and strong emotions. Pip on the other half couldn't and didn't want to sleep; instead he gently caressed her sleeping form. He had grown accustomed to put in-put out- and get out relationships but this had been by far the best night of his life. He hadn't got so good at the art of sexing without hundreds of lovers to practise but of all the women that used him and then pretended never even knowing him Wendy had been the only one that was honest about it, she even cared enough to listen to him for a few minutes instead of judging him. He would miss her and felt lucky to be by her side even for one night.

Motel 5, even cheaper and more anonymous than Motel 6, 11:00 hours

Daylight woke her up; she sat on the empty bed looking around and saw nobody. On the right end table were her clothes neatly folded, she was pretty sure it wasn't her that left them like that; on the left end table there was a disposable cell phone with an income text message that said: "If you ever feel like you're up for another session call this phone, no one else will know" She answered it "Thanks, same for you. We all need sessions sometimes, if you do call this phone. Nobody must know"-

She went to the shower and found soap, a small bottle of shampoo and hair cream, a service motel 5 did not provide. Below the bottles there was a note that said "Part of the full service" she laughed and disposed it, destroying the evidence of what had happened last night.

The sun did shine brighter when she got into her car and drove to her sublet. What she had done only a few hours ago would proclaim her as a slut and surprisingly didn't care, feeling free of the weight of conventions and taboos. "I'm cheap, so what?" She thought "I' haven't burned in hell, not yet"

Minutes after she turned on the engine the large black car she knew too well blocked her way and his boss walked out of it and headed in her direction with purpose, his face had a few bruises and by his expression she could tell he had a very rough night.

As far as she knew he could be about to kill her "Looks like I'm going to hell after all" she thought, fine.

-"Hurry up boss, I got a date for dancing with the devil this afternoon"- Wendy said raising her arms. When his arms reached her they didn't went to her throat instead they wrapped her in an embrace, his face on the crook of her neck.

-"I was so worried, all of us were. What happened? Are you all right?"- He sounded so child like.

-"I'm fine. What were you worried about?"-

-"You texted your friends calling an emotional emergency, there had low reception on the new vegan palace but when they picked it up they called you but you didn't answer. They rushed to the sublet and found your room trashed the door wasn't locked and your cell phone was discarded on the kitchen counter. They contacted me but without your middlewatch and given the new interference on your security cameras I could not track your whereabouts, I followed the tracker on your car but I couldn't find you there, I started to search for you on the destinations of the bus stop but I came empty handed, when your car begun moving I rushed at it."-

It dawned on her how would it look on her friends point of view, the distressed message, the torn apartment and no way to contact her. She felt like a bitch for putting them in such an awful situation, if one of her friends just went missing in those circumstances she would have lost it. How stupid from her part was to believe that because they didn't answer her messages they had simply forgotten about her.

-"I can't believe I did something like that, they must be worried sick"-

-"What happened Wendy?"-

-"Nothing, I kinda had a freak out fest. I was upset and went for a walk"-

-"For twelve hours?"- He was exasperated

-"What do you care? Last night you called me terrorist and threatened to kill me!"-

-"I said I would intervene, I never said I'll kill you"- He said wounded

-"Oh so if you found me with suspicious material ready to blow people up you wouldn't kill me"-

-"No, I'll do my best to submit you and send you to Greenland"-

She punched him hard on his arm and headed her car; if he wasn't gonna kill her he couldn't get in the way.

-"Wendy I'm sorry!"- He pleaded; she stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms over her chest

-"Keep going"-

-"An evil genius created two cyborgs that looked exactly like us with the hope of infiltrating the HQ and blowing it onto pieces. His plan was to divide us, in which he succeeded, and lure me alone to be replaced by my cyborg version. It was a hard fight but I made it though, his plans failed."-

The invincible Middleman strikes again, fighting a cyborg and then having time to look for her all over the city. She sighed, he did look like crap.

-"Are you all right? You look roughed up"- She said touching the scar on his left cheek, he smiled warmly.

-"Nothing a little rest and worm milk can't cure"-

His phone rang and he answered with a nervousness she rarely saw on him

-"Yes ma'am I have good news I found your daughter, she's safe and sound I'll pass you to her"- He handed her his phone

-"Hi mom. Yeah I'm fine, no I wasn't kidnapped, no nobody hurted me. How could I end up dead on a ditch? No my boss has no connections to the mafia, No mom I'm not into drugs, please mom don't take that plane I'm fine you don't need to fly over here"-

The conversation lasted for almost twenty minutes, in the meantime The Middleman called Noser who talked to Lacey and told them she was all right, and all of them were hearing the fight Wendy had with her mother, glad to hear her voice.

He insisted on driving her home, her car would be trailed behind; he didn't trust her to drive even when she was in better condition than her.

-"Why did you have to call my mom?"- She told him angry

-"She is your emergency contact"-

-"I only needed some time off, from the work and the world"- Wendy felt exhausted and the day hadn't even begun

-"That reminds me"- He gave her the middlewatch back and when she looked down he injected something in her neck

-"Oww, what the hell?"-

-"I injected a tracker under your skin. You are not disappearing from my radar again, this is for your own safety"- He would not be this scared again.

When she was about to give him a piece of her mind they had already arrived at her sublet and a caravan of her friends rushed to greet her.

In the haze of people around her she noticed a face was missing, looking up to the building she saw Pip looking from the window, he winked at her and gave her the saddest and yet most honest smile he ever let people see.


End file.
